podemos quedárnoslo?
by Yuna Alice Schindler Wolf
Summary: nuestros tres Hikaris se encuentran un pobre perro abandonado a su suerte, sin embargo no todos están muy felices con que lo conserven, Dichos pensamientos cambiarán cuando descubran que dicho amigo de 4 patas puede hacer más que cualquier magia milenaria (algo de comedia, toques dramáticos, leve Puzzle, Tender, Bronze y Puppy)


**Hola vuelvo al ataque con otra historia! Necesito una dotación de este fandom y como casi no hay pues me veo en la tarea de crearlos para mi entretenimiento y porque no el de ustedes.**

 **NOTA: en esta historia tanto Kaiba como Yami Marik y Yami Bakura serán un poco más agradables claro sin quitarles esos toques de sus personalidades que nos hacen amarlos.**

 **Advertencia: shonen aí, parejas Puzzle, Bronze, Tender y Puppyshipping**.

 **No les digo si será corto o larguito depende de hasta dónde llegue mi imaginación pero por lo que estoy pensando no creo que llegue a muchos capítulos. En fín veamos hasta dónde llegamos.**

 **Capítulo 1: descubrimiento.**

La gran y bella ciudad de Domino se alzaba con todo su esplendor ese viernes por la noche, mucha gente retornaba a sus hogares ya sea de la escuela o del trabajo anhelando la llegada del hermoso sábado y domingo. Y por una de los barrios menos transitados de la ciudad tres jóvenes figuras caminaban con ese mismo pensamiento rumbo a casa luego de haberse reunido en la casa de otro compañero para realizar un trabajo en equipo.

La verdad era que el rumbo era de esos en los que no cualquiera andaría, descuidado, casi oscuro, con varios callejones igual poco iluminados y las viviendas se veían o muy pobres o abandonadas, lo único que resaltaba era un edificio de departamentos pero igual no se veía en muy buenas condiciones. Los jóvenes que rondaban por ahí eran un chico de piel morena, cabello dorado cenizo y ojos lilas, otro de piel blanca ojos color chocolate, cabello largo color blanco y sonrisa amable mientras que el tercero era de estatura bajita, ojos magenta y un llamativo cabello en picos de tres colores, mechones dorados, sus picos negros y los bordes magenta.

-odio cuando las tareas son en casa de Joey- se quejó uno de ellos con la mirada cansada. –no me cae mal pero odio venir por aquí-

-vamos Malik, dices eso porque apenas te estás acostumbrando a la ciudad pero nosotros no nos podemos quejar el Reino de las sombras es peor que este barrio- dijo sonriente Yugi a su amigo egipcio.

-y recuerda que Joey no podía ir a casa de ninguno esta vez por su trabajo, o no será que tienes miedo? Digo, de que por uno de esos callejones salte un tipo con máscara de hockey y una sierra?- preguntó burlón Ryou mientras el aludido fruncía su mirada.

-claro que no! Pero quise decir porqué no pudimos esperar hasta mañana para hacer el mentado trabajo? Ni era tanto y hoy es viernes! Quién además de nosotros desperdicia su viernes haciendo deberes- volvió a quejarse, sus dos amigos no reprimieron sus sonrisas de diversión por las caras de su compañero y no era para menos, Malik se estaba acostumbrando a lo que era vivir como alguien normal de su edad, ir a la escuela, convivir con otros jóvenes. La verdad era que las vidas de todos habían dado un giro tremendo en menos de tres meses, desde que su aventura en Egipto había terminado y los recuerdos del faraón habían sido recuperados.

El duelo que definiría si el faraón partiría o no había terminado con la victoria del tricolor menor, sin embargo los Dioses se presentaron ante ellos para decirle a Atem que por todos los sacrificios que hizo y las varias veces que salvó al mundo obtendría como recompensa una segunda oportunidad, conservando tanto sus memorias, como su agia y un cuerpo para vivir en la era moderna. El único precio era que con él debían volver las otras os oscuridades para que las mitades faltantes estén completas, o al menos eso es lo que intentaron dar a entender las deidades.

-porque recuerda que tenemos tres personitas que no nos dejan posponer nada- dijo Ryou algo molesto también, no le gustaba desperdiciar sus fines de semana. –Bakura me mata si me cacha haciendo tareas el domingo o durmiendo tarde-

-Yami me enseñó desde que era un espíritu que las cosas se hacen al momento porque nada a prisa sale bien y tiene razón aún recuerdo cuando en primer año nos pidieron hacer una maqueta de Egipto para historia y la pospuse sin mencionar que casi no sabía nada del tema y mi abuelo no estaba. No saben el regaño que me dieron por no dormir ese día- comentó Yugi divertido recordando ese día, tuvo a un espíritu bastante molesto más de un día y tuvo que tomar el lugar del joven al ver que no iba a dar ni una en las clases.

-ni lo digan que Marik es peor que mi hermana, y él era el de peor comportamiento de todos? Ahora parece mamá gallina detrás de mí- dijo el egipcio cruzado de brazos mientras los tres doblaban por la esquina. –oigan y porqué estamos caminando si podíamos llamarles a que vengan por nosotros?-

-es finales de mes Kaiba debe traerlos como esclavos con las cuentas y las campañas publicitarias- sonrió Ryou contagiando a sus amigos e solo imaginar a Marik corriendo con pilas de papeles por firmar por toda la corporación, a Bakura diseñando hasta con los ojos las nuevas campañas mientras lidiaba por teléfono con varios inversores y a Yami sacando presupuestos con una mano mientras que con la otra realizaba informes de ventas y si aún tenía manera contestar llamadas y a su lindo jefe tronándoles los dedos para que trabajen más a prisa.

-pero volviendo al tema central, Joey no piensa en mudarse a otro lugar menos feo?-

-lo piensa y Seto ya le ofreció mil veces otro lugar mejor pero se niega, dice que si hará algo será por su cuenta, nunca le gustó deberle algo a alguien y…-

La explicación de Yugi se quedó al aire al pasar por la puerta de un callejón bastante oscuro y escuchar ruido en su interior, ruido que puso en alerta a los tres menores pues estaban solos y su amigo rubio les había advertido que por esos lugares habían pandilleros.

-oyeron eso?- preguntó Ryou defensivo.

-vino de ahí- señaló Malik el callejón. –tú y tu bocota Ryou ahora saldrá un tipo con sierra a matarnos!- dijo asustado pero sin perder la postura defensiva e invocando en su mano el Cetro milenario.

-porqué traes eso? No lo tenía Marik?-

-cuando debo salir sin él me lo deja por si las moscas, además dice que debo aprender a dominarlo bien, admito que cuando él formaba parte de mi ser él era quien lo controlaba yo no- dijo triste.

-pues si así vamos- dijo Ryou sacando a prisa su sortija de su mochila. –Sortija milenaria bríndanos tu luz entre tanta oscuridad- pidió el joven y el artículo comenzó a brillar.

-atentos! Escucho movimiento, creo que alguien está ahí- dijo el moreno empuñando su cetro dejando al frente la parte de la daga. –si nos quieren hacer daño veremos quién sale peor- afirmó molesto.

Los Hikaris se decidieron a investigar lo que causaba el ruido, estaban armados los tres por lo tanto no debían tener miedo, si les intentaran hacer algo los artículos iban a reaccionar acabando con el peligro. Ryou iba adelante alumbrando el camino, Yugi en medio y Malik detrás con el cetro. Y se detuvieron pues no escucharon nada.

-parece que viene de esos basureros- dijo Ryou alzando su sortija. –voy a acercarme amigos. Sortija milenaria te pido colocar sobre mí tu protección ancestral para evitar que cualquier mal me intente tocar- y dicho esto un halo dorado rodeó la silueta del propietario.

-ten cuidado- pidieron ambos.

El de ojos chocolate se acercó despacio hasta donde creyó la fuente de los ruidos y al alumbrar mejor descubrió al causante.

-amigos vengan y pronto! Encontré algo- pidió y ambos restante sin dudar se acercaron.

-qué es?- cuestionó Malik. –oh…- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-no puede ser- susurró el joven rey de los juegos.

La razón de sus reacciones era simple, detrás de los basureros estaba un perro bastante grande de la raza Pastor Alemán en muy mal estado, herido, casi al borde de la muerte, se veía desnutrido y que llevaba días ahí.

-pobre animalito- dijo Ryou tras salir del asombro y sin miedo se acercó hasta el can sin embargo éste reaccionó y comenzó a ladrar muy agresivamente.

-aléjate de él Ryou, algo me dice que no es amigable- dijo Yugi tras Malik.

-estoy protegido y no puedo ser indiferente, me conoces que los animalitos callejeros pueden con mi corazón- rebatió volviendo a acercarse con más cautela y el perro de nuevo quiso atacarle pero al intentar girar la cabeza para morderle dejó salir un aullido de dolor. Malik al darse cuenta le hizo saber al aventurero Cesar Millán que viera en el cuello del animal la gran herida abierta que tenía.

-esperen sé cómo ganar su confianza, tengo algo de comida de mi almuerzo en la mochila- dijo Yugi sacando a prisa de su bolsa la mitad de una hamburguesa que con cuidado acercó. –hola amigo, oye no vamos a lastimarte solo queremos ayudarte- sonrió con su usual sonrisa amable y como por acto de magia el agresivo pastor se calmó y aceptó de buena gana el alimento aunque con dificultad al tiempo que se dejaba acariciar la cabeza. –por Ra quién pudo hacerte algo así amigo?- dijo tristemente mientras notaba mejor el aspecto que traía. –alguno de ustedes trae agua?-

-yo, en mi mochila ahora te la doy- apresuró a decir Ryou mientras de su mochila sacaba una botella de agua y el recipiente ahora limpio donde había llevado su almuerzo.

El oji amatista agradeció y tras servir una buena parte de l líquido se lo dejo al alcance de su tal vez nuevo amigo quien la recibió con alegría bebiendo al instante.

-despacio chico, nadie va a quitarte nada- bromeó el egipcio al ver la desesperación con la que se lo tomaba. –mmm. Saben chicos? Creo que a este muchacho lo utilizaban para pelear-

-cómo lo sabes?-

-por las heridas, pero solo supongo, Marik me comenta de sus alidas medio extrañas y que un par de veces se largó a las peleas de perros y una vez me mostró la foto de uno que acabó como éste, cuando ya no sirven para eso los tiran a su suerte- dijo enojado.

-no me molestaría dejarle unas horas a Bakura la sortija para que mande a toda esa gente al Reino de las sombras, esos son los humanos que no deben existir, cómo pueden ser capaces de utilizar a indefensos animalitos para su diversión? Y peor a éstos que son tan nobles y amorosos?-

-miren creo que ya confía en nosotros- dijo feliz el tricolor al ver que el objeto de su conversación bajaba su guardia y lamía la mano que literalmente le alimentó.

-creo que le agradas a alguien Yugi- dijo feliz el albino pero su momento se acabó al recibir un mensaje a su celular, era Bakura. –amigos lamento interrumpir pero dice Bakura que si no aparecemos en los siguientes diez minutos en la tienda de juegos tendremos problemas- mostró la pantalla para que vieran que no era invento.

-y qué hacemos con él?- cuestionó Malik, no tenía corazón para hacer como si nada y dejarle ahí.

-qué más quisiera que llevarlo con nosotros pero no podemos-

Yugi se levantó de su lugar sin muchas ganas y tras despedirse de su nuevo amigo los tres jóvenes retomaron su camino, pero nunca imaginaron lo que iba a suceder al llegar a la tienda de juegos.

-dónde carajos estaban? Y queremos algo creíble- dijo de brazos cruzados otro albino pero de cabellos más alborotados muy enojado.

-aunque les digamos dudo que nos crean- dijo el menor de los egipcios.

-mínimo si van a largarse a otro lado tan siquiera tengan la educación de avisar- reprendió otro chico igual a Malik pero con rasgos más marcados y los cabellos muy alborotados.

-eres el menos indicado para exigir explicaciones!- le devolvió su contra parte. –señor regresaré a las 8 PM- añadió con burla.

-necesitan ustedes dos un curso de control de la ira y otro para aprender a hablar con adolescentes- dijo una nueva voz, un chico igual a Yugi pero con rasgos un poco más marcados, el cabello con tres mechones rubios extra levantados y mirada seria. Dónde estuvieron? No es reclamo solo queremos saber. Joey nos dijo que hace media hora que se habían ido de su casa y de su casa aquí son quince minutos en transporte-

-no vas a creerme si te digo-

-pues cómo lo sabes si no me dices Yugi?- preguntó firme pero sin llegar al grito como lo hicieron sus otros dos intentos de amigos

\- yno digan que nada porque sentimos que usaran las protecciones de los artículos milenarios así que comiencen a desembuchar- sentenció el albino más grande.

-verán pasa que…-

-Ryou miren!- señaló Malik al otro lado de la calle, las miradas de las tres luces se posicionaron sobre una figura que conocían y no podían creer que esté ahí.

-es lo que es?-

-acaso nos siguió?-

-creo que sí Yugi- dijo igual de asombrado Malik. –hey amiguito ven!- llamó tras un silbido y una figura de cuatro patas bastante grande respondió al llamado cruzando hasta ellos. –cómo nos encontraste?-

-qué diablos pasa aquí y qué es eso?-

-"eso" ladrón se llama perro, y lo mismo quiero saber de dónde salió y porqué los chicos parecen conocerlo- dijo curioso Marik viendo como el animal era llenado de caricias. –está todo lastimado, creo que es de la calle-

-ya ´se que es callejero tarado lo que quiero saber es de dónde lo conocieron o que onda- reclamó aún molesto Bakura.

-Yugi aléjate de ese animal no sabes si tiene rabia o es agresivo- ordenó Yami mientras avanzaba decidido a los menores para de ser necesario espantar al perro. Pero éste al ver acercarse al mayor en seguida comenzó a ladrar con fuerza.. –ves? Vengan aquí ahora mismo!- volvió a indicar.

-no, esperen! No es así, no es malo- dijo Ryou en defensa poniendo sus brazos para detener el avance del faraón. –cree que nos van a lastimar, acércate despacio está asutado-

-no amigo, él no es mala persona es bueno, no te lo comas- le dijo Yugi sosteniendo su herido cuerpo para que no saltara sobre su yami.

-dame la orden faraón y lo mato- dijo Marik haciendo aparecer en su mano el cetro a lo que Malik rápidamente le quitó el control de éste apareciéndolo ahora en su mano. –HIKARI! Devuélveme eso!-

-no! Escuchen los tres! Lo encontramos de camino a casa en este estado, solo le dimos algo de agua y comida y fuimos buenos con él es todo-

-cuándo se les quitará eso de ser lindos y gentiles con lo que se les cruce por el camino- dijo Bakura dándose un palmo en la frente a sabiendas de que esos chicos no podían decirle no a nadie ni a nada.

-lo mismo hicimos con ustedes dos- señaló Malik al ladrón y a su yami. –les dimos hogar, comida, vestido y una segunda oportunidad, es más de lo que se merecieron-

-majadero!. Faraón de quinta diles algo defiéndenos!- la contra parte de Ryou estaba haciendo un pancho de aquellos pero su cara de desfiguró en indignación al ver a su rival de toda la vida acariciando muy quitado de la pena al animal. –ATEM!-

-qué?. Los niños tiene razón no muerde, bueno al menos no si no te acercas con malas intenciones verdad muchacho?- dijo dándole un suave coscorrón con su puño sobre el pelaje de la cabeza. –oye qué traes ahí?-

El tricolor fijó su vista en un objeto que venía debajo entre las patas del animal, era cuadrado de color azul cielo y Ryou lo reconoció.

-el trasto de mi comida!-

-supongo que por la prisa lo olvidamos y nos lo vino a regresar- pensó Yugi con una sonrisa.

-y lo traía ese peludo por…?-

-ah es que no teníamos dónde darle agua y usé esto- explicó Yugi mientras la cara de Bakura era de asco y se llevaba una mano a la boca para evitar vomitar.

-gracias por devolverlo amiguito!- dijeron las tres luces con amables sonrisas y cada uno se llevó una lamida como un "de nada"

-Malik cuando llegues a casa quemaré esas ropas! No sabemos si en su saliva hay rabia!- las caras de todos se pusieron sobre el mayor de los egipcios con caras de "necesitas dejar de ver tantas películas y leer menos Wikipedia".

-bueno ya estuvo a qué hora lo sacamos a patadas?- quiso saber Bakura ya fastidiado. –no me molestaría tener uno de esos para verme bien malo pero quisiera uno que no esté abierto por todas partes- y todos recordaron el estado del visitante.

-nosotros no podemos decidir, es cosa de los niños- dijo Yami. –ellos lo encontraron y no les veo cara de querer deshacerse de él-

-creo que replantearé mi pregunta? Quién lo va a cuidar?- dijo Bakura remarcando ese "quien".

-buena pregunta ladrón- dijo el egipcio.

-Yami- llamó Yugi. –necesitamos darle atención médica por sus heridas al perrito y que nos digan su estado pero no conozco a ningún veterinario- dijo con sus enormes ojos expresivos, esos ojos a los que Yami no podía decir que no y peor si añadía esa vocecita de niño dulce. –podrías ayudarnos?-

-señores no es por aguar la fiesta pero hay una pizza esperándonos adentro lo recuerdan? Y tengo hambre!- dijo Marik desde la entrada y frotando su estómago.

-vamos adentro chicos y platicamos- pidió el tricoor mayor. –ven amigo igual puedes entrar- extendió la invitación al perro que se había quedado sentado e la puerta al interpretar tal vez que él no estaba en la lista.

Ya adentro y en la sala retomaron el tema mientras comían.

-no sé de algún veterinario pero Seto seguro si sabe. Lo malo es que ya e starde y hasta mañana laborarán- explicaba Yami a tres pares de ojos con ilusiones. –y hay que decidir lo que harán con el perro, no van a regalarlo eso es seguro pero cómo van a cuidarlo? Es una raza noble pero no siento que se para ustedes- trató de decir con el mejor tacto posible.

-porqué no?- preguntaron los demás.

-Ryou en tu caso tu padre te matará cuando se entere que tienes mascota, casi pegó el grito a Osiris cuando supo que tenías a Bakura en tu casa sin mencionar el relajo que causó explicarle las cosas, además no tienes lugar suficiente para tenerlo y dudo que se lleve bien con tu yami, lso animales son sensibles a las malas energías-

-oye!- se quejó el agredido.

-Malik en tu casa todo el tiempo hay artefactos antiguos, delicados y que podrían romperse fácil, tu hermana no soportará que tengas a otra mascota en csa si contamos que al primera es Marik-

-e mataré mientras duermes tenlo asegurado- siseó el pobre atacado.

-y Yugi pues. Es que… bueno eres muy pequeño este perro podría sin problemas tirarte, o morderte, tienen mucha fuerza y además de mí falta ver que diría el abuelo-

En ese instante a Yugi se le acordó que vivía con su abuelo y que antes de hacer algo debía comentarle primero, no era de esos chicos que hicieran cosas a escondidas o que llevara la contra.

-por lo pronto llamaré a Kaiba para que nos ayude y ya mañana decidimos con tranquilidad y que nos digan la situación de…-

-Horus- dijeron los tres hikaris a coro.

-eh…claro, ya hasta bautizaron al nuevo y ni saben si podrán quedarse con él?- y los tres asintieron. –bien, mañana decidiremos sobre Horus, ahora debo hablar con mi jefe arriesgándome a ser asesinado porque son casi las 11 de la noche y Yugi hay que pensar la manera de explicarle al abuelo que llega mañana sobre ésto- dijo divertido el ex soberano sacando su celular y marcando un número en especial.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Capítulo 1 listo! Pronto traeré la continuación!. Ahora que se acabaron los juegos invernales regreso a mi triste vida de mortal y actualizaré todas mis historias XD.**


End file.
